Where Monsters Rise
by mynewraptor
Summary: Prototype has woken on a new world. Humanity has expanded across the stars and made alliances. But when one of those allies is attacked, a sinister plot of betrayal and indoctrination unravels, as the Dov try to enter the universe. T for language and violence, book 1 of 3 in the Breach series. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Rising

Prototype felt a fuzzy sensation in his spine. He opened his eyes, and saw the dark sky above him.

_The fuck? Where am I? _

Prototype started to panic, realising that he was lost. He tried to roll over, but there was something tight on his body.

_My old hard suit? Why is it so small? What's going on? _Prototype yelled mentally_._

He tensed his muscles, and the tiny hard suit popped apart. Prototype stood up, free and ready for anything, but he felt uncoordinated. He looked down, and noticed that the muscles in his legs had grown larger. He also noticed that his whole body was wiry, muscular, but thin. He started to freak out again.

_Why am I so different? Come to think of it, what's the year? That could answer some of my problems. I guess. _

Prototype looked around, and saw some lights on the side of a small range of hills. He started walking towards them, stumbling as he struggled with the size, and power of his body. He saw how flat the land was, and started to break into a jog, then a run, then a full speed sprint. He continued at this pace, then the ground started to become uneven, forcing him to slow down. Prototype kept running, then thought,

_Why do I have to be so far away? I wonder how far away that city is._

As Prototype thought about this, a strange energy built up inside him. He noticed it, and concentrated on it. He looked up at the city, as his body heated up, and was surrounded by shifting blue energy. He released it, and flew forward, flying at the city. He started to slow down, as his biotic's slowly cooled. Prototype stood on top of one of the little bungalows, while his body continued to produce the biotic energy, lighting the area around him. He looked at another bungalow, then flared his biotic's, shooting towards it. He stopped on the roof, and looked at another. He continued this for another couple of hours, until the sun started to rise in the sky. Prototype sat on the roof of the bungalow, and watched as it rose above the hills behind the city. He heard someone shout below him. He looked down and saw a woman, with almost glowing brown eyes, waving at him. She looked angry. Prototype waved back cheerily, while he smiled at the curvy woman. She didn't look impressed; in fact she actually looked angrier than before, starting to get angry with the idiot sitting on top of her roof.

_What is that shit head doing on top of the roof? _Ashley asked herself.

Prototype continued looking at the sun rise, and once the sky returned to a more normal colour, he hopped down in front of the woman. She looked at the man. She continued to look at him, caught off guard when he started to ask her a question,

"Just want to know, what's the year?"

Ashley stared at the man.

_He can't be serious, _Ashley thought, _but he did look genuinely curious. I think I might tell him._

"It's 2019." Ashley replied.

The man looked down at the ground. He looked back up again with a thoughtful look on his face, saying,

"So I've been out cold for the last five fucking years. God this I live a weird life."

Ashley laughed at the man's remark about himself. Prototype looked back at her, watching as she shook her head at him. Ashley finally asked Prototype,

"So what's your name?"

"I'm not telling you cheerleader, until you tell me." Prototype replied.

"Fine, I'm serviceman Ashley Williams, HMA colony defence force. Satisfied?"

"Yeah," Prototype said, "ok, here goes. I am Commander Prototype, APA Navy, and walking test subject. I also hate hospitals."

Ashley giggled slightly again. This Prototype was a bit of a nut case, she could tell. He looked around the place like he was waiting for something to hit him; he also twitched often, and moved his weight from foot to foot. Ashley also noted the odd size of his muscles around his chest and shoulders, looking far bigger than normal, and even looking a bit too big for his body size. She also saw the size of his quads and calves, and realised that he was extremely muscular, and likely very strong. She finally said to Prototype,

"I don't understand how you're from the APA, that hasn't existed in nearly four years."

"As I said, I've been out, probably floating through space, for the last five years. I'm not really that up to speed. Being unconscious does that you know?" Prototype said quietly.

Ashley looked at Prototype and smiled. She then asked him if he wanted to go and get something to eat, and they could discuss things further. Prototype agreed, and followed Ashley to a small café.

[-]

Captain Pike Rose stood behind the holographic display of the HMA SV Phoenix's star map. He closed his eyes, then finally said,

"Will, set our course for Terra Centuari."

"Will do Captain."

Pike stepped back, and wandered over to the elevator, and pressed the button for deck 2. He turned to the door, and waited for the light to flash green.

_Prototype would hate having an elevator on his ship, _Pike thought with a slight smirk.

He actually missed Prototype. Even with the little time that they had to get to know each other, he liked him, and was happy that he was watching his back on the Pan Station five years ago. Sadly, he had sacrificed himself to destroy the Maturian flag ship on the same day, but it helped stop the Maturian's, and even broker the alliance between them. The elevator stopped on deck 2, and pike strolled out. He continued to the port side, and walked into the captains' quarters. Lt. Commander Joana Hernandez was lying in the bed, fast asleep, half covered by the sheets. Pike went and sat by the window, and looked out at the endless stars. He heard the sheets rustle, and looked over to the bed to see Joana slid out and onto her feet. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, with a slight smirk on the rest of her face. She stood in only a white singlet and some light blue panties. Pike continued to sit there, before asking,

"Aren't you cold?"

"No." Joana replied slowly.

"Uhn," Pike grunted disapprovingly, "I seem to get the sense that you are actually cold, and need me to heat you up."

Joana looked at Pike, then smiled, and slowly strutted over to his seat. She slowly lowered herself into Pike's lap. Pike started to pull her singlet up, but Joana put her hand on his, stopping him. She bent her head closer to Pike's, then whispered,

"I just want you to know I was dreaming about you."

Pike smiled, then quickly pulled the singlet off of Joana. Joana locked her legs around Pike's hips, and he lifted her up. Joana forced her head down and kissed Pike on the lips. Pike returned the kiss, as Joana dropped her legs to the ground then threw Pike onto the bed. She climbed onto the mattress, and straddled Pike. Pike pulled his top off, as Joana lowered herself further, and pushed her body up his. She stopped moving when her eyes locked with Pike's, and she bent lower and kissed him on the lips. Pike returned the kiss and grabbed one of Joana's breasts. He slipped his other hand down and into Joana's panties, and gripped her mound. Joana groaned, as Pike push his fingers inside her, making Joana shake slightly. Joana reached down and grabbed the belt on Pike's pants, undoing it awkwardly with one hand, while her other hand grabbed a bunch of the sheets. Joana slid the pants down, then the underpants, while Pike pulled his fingers out. Joana sat down, Pike's penis slipping inside her, making her groan even more. She put her hands on either side of Pike's chest, and started to slide back and forward. Pike pulled Joana down, and kissed her, earning even more groaning from the woman. Pike put one hand on her hip, and the other again grabbed her breast. Joana sped up, and stated to shiver slightly. Pike continued to kiss her, while his hand stroked her breast. Joana slowed down, then pulled back, and yelled happily,

"Oh my god!"

[-]

Prototype quietly watched the sunset, completely lost in his thoughts. He wondered about what had happened in the last five years. He also occasionally thought about where Pike was and what he was doing. He didn't see the sleek frigate fly overhead, sporting HMA colours, getting ready to dock at the space port. Prototype continued to look over at the vast plains, lost in the uniform flatness and shape of every paddock and plot of land. He heard something behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Ashley climbing onto the roof. She sat next to Prototype, and said,

"There's a frigate here. I think it's called the HMA SV Phoenix."

"Phoenix…" Prototype said quietly, "I know that ship, they were building it for me before I blew myself into space. I never got to even see it complete."

"Want to go and check it out?" Ashley asked.

Prototype nodded, then jumped back down to the ground. Ashley ran over to the ladder, and slid down, meeting Prototype by the front door to her home. They wandered off towards the space port together, Ashley leading, Prototype looking down every street they went past. They finally came into the bright lights of the space port. Several forklifts and trucks were going backwards and forwards between small cargo ships and large containers. Prototype looked over to the far dry dock, and saw a long, sleek hull with the blue and black of the HMA Navy. Prototype ran through the various crates and containers, occasionally dodging the odd Maturian or Human worker, and came onto the large loading area in front of the sleek frigate. Prototype looked over the curves of the ship, astonished by the scale and finish of the hull. The blue white light of the floodlights reflected of the hull, showing just how smooth and well-built it was. The gangway extended out to the ships airlock. They connected with a hiss, then a low thud, as the magnetic couples latched onto the hull. Prototype continued looking at the ship, as the first of the ship's crew came down the gangway, all walking towards Prototype. Most walked past without even acknowledging him, and a few nodded towards him, while some even said hello.

_God I hope they aren't all like this, _Prototype thought.

Then another six walked off, and Prototype thought he recognised one of them. The man walked next to a short woman, and was obviously in charge. He had the aura of command around him, but was also very humble looking. He passed Prototype, and glanced at him, then took another longer look, stopping in his tracks. He looked at Prototype, then shook his head and continued, not bothering to look back. Prototype stared at where the man had been standing, thinking about the face he had just seen.

_I know him, _Prototype thought, _I kno- Pike Rose. It must be._

Prototype turned and ran towards the man. Prototype ran in front of the group. One, a tall Asian man, pulled a pistol out and pointed it at Prototype.

"Don't point that at me," Prototype said.

The man kept the gun pointed at Prototype. Prototype waited for him to put it away, and when he didn't, flared up his biotic's. The man stared at Prototype, and slowly lowered the gun. Prototype ceased the biotic energy, and asked the man in the middle of the group,

"Are you Pike Rose?"

"I am, and no you can't have a signature or something like that," Pike snapped.

"Pike, I don't want a signature." Prototype said happily

"Don't call me Pike kid." Pike said angrily.

"Who said I can't?" Prototype asked.

"The Human Maturian Alliance said." Pike replied heatedly.

"Whoa. You better cool down man. Still using the H-707?" Prototype asked with a slight smirk.

"How do you know that?" Pike returned.

"I gave you one five years ago. During the 'First Conflict,' as you guys call it now." Prototype said nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" Pike asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Prototype,"

"Holy… Shit. No he, you, died five years ago. The eezo radiation would have killed you." Pike said, clearly frightened now.

"I just absorbed it. I have been floating through space for several years." Prototype said matter-of-factly.

"Then how did you get here?" Pike asked, still slightly shaken.

"Don't know." Prototype replied quickly.

Pike looked down at the ground, then at the others. He couldn't believe that Prototype was still alive.

_Fuck this is weird. I don't like this at all._ Pike thought.

Prototype saw the look on Pike's face, and smiled. He was confused. Really confused. Prototype looked over at the ship again, then finally said,

"I'm sad I never got to see the Phoenix completed. I bet that she's a good ship."

"Oh, she sure is." Pike said, looking at the ship.

Prototype nodded, and smiled again. Pike finally said with a smile,

"Welcome back… Commander."

**AN: HMA SV is Human Maturian Alliance Space Vehicle. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Reinstatement

Prototype pulled a chair up to the table, as everyone else sat down. Prototype flopped into the chair, legs spread, and shoulders slumped forward slightly.

"Prototype," Ashley said, "sit properly."

Prototype pulled himself back in the chair.

"So Prototype, how you holding up after the flag ship destruction?" Pike asked.

"Not bad. I'm biotic, as you probably realised, I'm also stronger, and bigger. How are you?" Prototype returned to Pike.

"Well, I'm Captain of the Phoenix. I am also a marine too, so that's pretty cool." Pike answered.

Everyone sat there in silence after that. Prototype fidgeted, Ashley looked at the others, and Pike looked around the room. After sitting for a while, Prototype stood, and walked into the toilet. Pike finally said,

"Now that Prototype is gone, I can finally tell you guys why we are here. The HMA has heard of Prototype's existence. They want him back, and they want us to get him, and bring him back to Earth. Ashley, will you help us?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ashley replied.

"Good. Now we need to apprehend him once he's out, then escort him to the ship, and then take him back to Earth."

[-]

As the others were talking quietly, Prototype washed his hands. He looked up into the mirror, and saw himself for the first time in five years. His face was covered by a beard, thick and black, hanging down below his chin by an inch or so. His face also looked far more rugged, boxy and manly. He smiled, and walked over to the door. As he came out, Pike and Ashley tried to grab him. Prototype reacted quicker than they thought possible, throwing both Pike and Ashley across the room. He cast a singularity to catch them, and to also immobilise the others. Prototype then ran out of the café, heart pounding, and arms and legs moving in harmony. He sprinted past a couple of Maturian guards, who just watched him. Prototype ran through the endless streets, pushing the odd person aside. He finally came to the space port, and ran over to the shuttle bay. He 'commandeered,' a shuttle, and powered up the drive core. The shuttle started to lift off the ground when the engines shut off. The shuttle crashed to the ground, and Prototype opened up the door. Standing there was Pike and who looked to be Joana Hernandez. Prototype swore.

_Fuck it. _Prototype thought as he slammed his fist against the shuttle.

Pike and Joana walked over, and Pike said sadly,

"Sorry, but we have to do this."

Prototype let Pike walk him over to the Phoenix, and up the gangway. Prototype kept his head hung, as the crew still aboard all looked at him. Ashley came up the gangway after them, as the rest of Pike's squad filed in slowly. Pike walked Prototype into the elevator, and pressed the button for deck five. The elevator seemed slow, making Prototype twitch; his biotic's almost flaring up. The elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened, and Pike walked Prototype out and to left. Pike opened the door for the cargo hold, and let Prototype in, closing the door behind him. He then brought up his omni-tool, and asked for two men to come and guard the door.

[-]

The Phoenix dropped out of FTL, and drifted towards Earth slowly. The Luna station, and the several frigates and cruisers floating around it, came into view. The Phoenix flew past, and entered the atmosphere. The Phoenix flew over the pacific, and then over North America, then out over the Atlantic. Finally it started to descend towards London, the lights starting to turn on, outlining the streets and buildings. The Earth Military and Navy Command building stood above all of the other buildings, shadowing them. The Phoenix came to a stop just above it, and the shuttle bay opened up. A shuttle, holding Pike, Prototype, and Ashley, flew out and towards the top of the building. The shuttle landed on the top of the building, and the three hopped out. Pike walked Prototype over to the elevator and opened the door. He then pressed the button for the 70th floor, and the three waited. The elevator ride was short, and soon the door opened for them. They stepped out, Prototype still keeping his head down. They walked over to a large door and Pike opened it. He then stepped aside as Prototype and Ashley walked in. The room had a large platform at the end, and several people behind it, while others walked around, handing each other datapads. They all stopped and looked at Prototype and Ashley. They officials standing on the platform addressed everyone, then the highest ranked official finally said to Prototype,

"Commander Prototype, how are we?"

"Skip the pleasantries." Prototype said quietly.

"Okay. First, we need you for something; we need your special talents. We have encountered Thresher Monsters, or at least that's we have called them…"

"And you want me to help get rid of them?" Prototype asked.

"Well, sort of. We need you, and Pike, and maybe even you Ashley for a special project. We are hoping that with your help we can end this threat. So what do you say?" The official asked.

Prototype looked at the floor, completely still, then finally looked up. His eyes met with the officials and he said,

"Okay, I will."

[-]

Prototype walked through the doors to the science department, looking around, and walked into the main engineering area. He wandered over to one of the seats and sat down. A couple of scientists walked in in, and sat next to Prototype, still talking. Another scientist walked in and introduced himself to Prototype,

"Hello, I'm Grant Andersson, head scientist. I'm guessing that you are Prototype?"

"Yeah, that's me. So what's going on then?" Prototype asked.

"Well, the HMA was trying to colonise a new world, but new settlements kept, well, disappearing. They couldn't figure it out until a Thresher Monster jumped out of the ground and attacked them. This has happened on several planets now, and they want us to help. So we are going to model, and build, a sort of exo-suit for you and Pike. You will be the only able to use your specific suit, and same with Pike and his one. They will likely be built and calibrated for your specific fighting style and attributes. So you ready?"

"Hell yes." Prototype said with a smile.

[-]

Prototype and Pike stood next to each other in the training area on the Luna Station. Prototype fidgeted as usual, while Pike looked right ahead. The scientists filed into the training area and started to set up their equipment. The head scientist and the head engineer came over to Prototype and Pike, and then the scientist said,

"We are going to run some basic tests, mainly on strength and flexibility. Later we will be testing speed, agility, and more combat related attributes like; aim, reload speeds, hand-to-hand combat styles and biotic/tech abilities."

"The equipment is ready," The engineer said.

"Good. What you will need to do is just squeeze this plate with each hand," the scientist said as he walked over to a small metal plate. "This will test how strong your grip is."

Pike stepped up first, and grabbed each side of the plate, then started to squeeze. His knuckles went white as the engineers' eyes widened at the reading. Pike let go and stepped back. The engineer called the scientist over, and he looked at it, saying,

"Fuck, 300 kilos. That is strong."

Prototype stepped up next. He looked at the plate and grabbed each side of it. He began to squeeze, and his knuckles went white. The engineer and the scientist gaped at the readings, then the engineer said suddenly,

"It maxed out. He exceeded a tonne of force."

"I think I just shat a brick," The scientist said.

Prototype stepped back and winked at Pike. Pike slowly shook his head, smiling. The engineer walked over and said to the two soldiers,

"Next is punching power. All you have to do is punch this pressure plate. So go right ahead."

Pike stepped up and readied his right hand. He pulled back and in a short, sharp motion, struck the plate with considerable force. The plate swung back and forward for a little, as the engineer and scientist looked at the readings, nodding and exchanging a few words.

"Only just under seven hundred. Above average, good." The scientist said.

Prototype stepped up next, and waited for the plate to come to a stop. When it did, Prototype flexed his fingers and pulled his hand back. He brought his fist back further, then snapped it forward, striking the plate. He pulled his hand back quickly, while the scientist and engineer stared at the readings.

"Again, way above average. Just under the limit. That is strong," the engineer said quietly.

Pike wandered over to Prototype and slapped him on the shoulder, asking him,

"Getting better with age eh?"

"Yeah. Still a rusty though, but I feel freer." Prototype said with a smile.

The engineer walked over and said to the soldiers,

"Right, time for the next test."

[-]

Prototype and Pike slowly walked out of the training area, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. Prototype and Pike turned around the corner, and walked into the Admiral of the Fleet, who said to Prototype,

"Ah, just the person I was looking for. I have a matter concerning the Phoenix. We have reinstated you to your previous rank, and also passing control of the Phoenix back to you, and Pike will be back under your command again too."

Prototype saluted as the Admiral handed him some dog tags. Prototype took the tags, and hung them around his neck. Prototype looked at Pike and smiled, and as the Admiral wandered off, said,

"Hah, looks like you better get used to working hard now."

Pike just smiled and walked off. Prototype jogged up alongside as they walked into the elevator. Pike pressed the button for the accommodation area, and stepped back, leaning against the elevator wall. The doors opened, and Ashley and Joana walked in, closing the doors. Ashley looked at Prototype, then leaned closer, and sniffed the air around him. She then pulled back in disgust, asking,

"What have you guys been doing?"

"We have been punching the shit out of pieces of metal. Bloody fun it was," Prototype said with a smile.

Pike just grinned.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"They are testing us for some exo-suits. We had to do all sorts of shit, and I had to throw Pike across the training area, which was fun." Prototype said.

"Wasn't fun for me," Pike said quietly, then asked Ashley and Joana, "What have you guys been doing anyway?"

"We were just getting some food, before going back to our quarters." Joana said.

The elevator doors opened, and Ashley and Joana stepped put first. Then Pike and Prototype stepped out, watching the two women walk off. Prototype walked off to his quarters leaving Pike alone. Prototype opened the door, and brought up his omni-tool, accessing the music files. He selected his favourite Pinn Panelle album, and set the speakers on full volume. Face Stealer came on first, and Prototype flopped onto his bed face first, and listened to the music. He lay there, then heard a knock on the door, and slowly rolled over.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and Ashley walked in. She looked at Prototype and the state he was in. She then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at Prototype, saying,

"I hear you were also reinstated."

"Yeah." Prototype said quietly.

"What's wrong, you sound sad?"

"I don't know, I feel fine, but I keep having flash backs of when I blew up the ship."

Ashley lay down next to Prototype, and wrapped an arm around him. They lay next to each other for a little while, but when Ashley went to say something, she found Prototype fast asleep. She smiled, then lay down, and started to slip off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting

_Prototype looked at the drive core. He readied his omni-tool, and produced a blade. He swung, but he stopped himself, and then he heard something. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Ashley standing there, the expression sad, and body language even sadder. Prototype blinked, and she disappeared. Prototype looked back at the drive core, then slipped the omni-tool into its casing. He heard Ashley's voice. What it said was drowned out by the sound of the explosion._

Prototype opened his eyes. He looked around his small quarters, and tried to roll off the bed, but something was on him. He looked down to see Ashley lying on his chest, here brown hair covering most of her face. Prototype slipped out from underneath her, and sat on the edge of the bed. He heard a beep, and saw a new message at his private terminal. He stood, and wandered over to have a look. It was from the chief engineer. Prototype opened the message and read it. The engineer wanted Prototype and pike to go back so they could calibrate the hand to hand and biotic/tech systems. Prototype sat back in the small chair, and looked at the roof. He heard a groan, and looked over to see Ashley sitting up in the bed.

"Sleep well?" Prototype asked.

"Not bad, how was yours?" Ashley returned.

"I had a flash back. A weird one," Prototype replied.

Ashley looked at Prototype with a sad look. Prototype was busy putting some clean clothes on. Ashley got up and walked to the door, but stopped and turned to look at Prototype, saying,

"Oh yeah, by the way, you talk in your sleep."

Prototype looked up from tying his laces, and scowled at Ashley. He then said,

"Thanks for that."

Ashley smiled as she walked off down the corridor. Prototype then left, walking straight to the elevator. He pressed the button for the training area. The elevator jerked and started to climb, then stopped on the training area floor, and the doors opened. Prototype stepped out and walked down the corridor. He walked past the large window showing the multiple ships docking with the orbital stations and the shuttles flying back and forth. He kept going and walked up to the door. He pressed the button, and started walking, but slammed into the closed doors. The doors slid open a second later, and Prototype grimaced. He continued into the training area, and saw Pike and the engineer talking. He walked over and the engineer said,

"Ah good, we can finally get started. Right, first we will have you two sparring against each other, then we will test biotic or tech abilities. Please follow me to the sparring ring."

Prototype and Pike followed the engineer to the ring, which also had a trainer and a scientist standing behind some equipment. Prototype looked at Pike, and then they were handed some padded gloves and sandals. They slipped them on their feet, while the trainer started explaining what to do,

"You must fight like you would normally. Don't try to kill each other, but don't slack off either," the trainer said. "Also, stick to one or two styles, or just your preferred style. Okay, let's begin."

Prototype and Pike stepped into the ring. Pike assumed the Moroashi Dachi, or the one foot forward stance. Prototype looked at Pike, then just balanced himself neutrally between his feet. Pike then shuffled forward, and brought his leg up quickly towards Prototype's abdomen. Prototype grabbed Pike's leg, twisted it, then flipped Pike onto his chest. Pike rolled quickly, then jumped up and assumed the Moroashi Dachi again. Pike then quickly snapped his knee at Prototype, but stopped it, stepped on the same leg, and brought his fist towards Prototype's face. Prototype stepped aside, then dropped lower, and swung his leg around, knocking Pike off balance. Prototype then jumped up, his powerful legs twitching with the speed of the movement, and then slammed his fist into Pike's face. The force knocked Pike flat, sending him sliding across the floor, coming to a rest five metres away. Pike groaned, and looked at Prototype. Pike then stood again. He asked Prototype,

"How about you let me hit you for once?"

"That would defeat the purpose of this test." Prototype replied.

Pike grunted, then ran at Prototype. Prototype froze as Pike jumped, and brought his leg down hard on Prototype's head. Prototype grunted, and staggered back, but regained his balance quickly. Prototype stepped forward, and brought his fist up quickly with a snap, hitting Pike in the abdomen. Pike was winded by the power of the punch, and stepped back slightly, losing balance. Prototype jumped at the opportunity, literally. He stepped back, jumped up, and flipped in mid-air. He landed behind Pike, and grabbed his left arm. He twisted it, and pulled Pike onto his back. He then threw Pike onto the ground with considerable force. Pike hit the ground with a thump. He lay there for a second before trying to get back up. Prototype held out his hand, and pulled him up. Pike clutched at his stomach, bent over from the pain, and groaned with the occasional step. They walked over to the testing equipment, and waited for the engineer, trainer and scientist to finish their discussion. When they finished, the engineer said,

"Prototype, we will test your biotic's, and we will then test your tech skills Pike. Please follow me."

They walked over to a training area with multiple targets and dummies set up. Prototype stepped up into an arena, and the engineer said over the loud speaker,

"This will be the first of five waves. We will start with unarmed mechs, then armed mechs. We will then step up to armoured and unarmed mechs, then armoured and armed mechs. Finally you will have to take down two heavy mechs, although one at a time."

Prototype flared up his biotic's as three mechs walked out of the opposite gate. Prototype hit one with a pull, and immediately after hit another with a throw. Prototype then charged the lifted mech, shattering it, and charged up for another one. One mech dropped to the ground and exploded from the warp. The last mech stood alone. Prototype built up his energy, then released it in the form of a powerful throw. The mech flew across the arena and hit the wall with a clunk. The gate opened again as three mechs with pistols walked out. Two flaps lifted off the floor behind Prototype. He rolled behind one as all three mechs fired at once. Prototype stood from behind cover and unleashed a singularity, lifting two into the air. He then slammed the other mech against the roof, then against the floor, breaking it in two. Prototype prepared a throw, then hit the singularity, destroying both mechs. Pike clapped off in the background. Prototype looked over his shoulder, scowling at Pike, before turning to face the gate again. The gate opened as three armoured mechs and three unarmoured mechs entered the arena. Prototype hit the three armoured mechs with a warp each, then hit the first unarmoured mech with another warp. He then charged another, then finished the last one off with a biotically assited punch. The other unarmoured mech fell, overloading and exploding, hitting the armoured mech next to it. Prototype caught all three mechs in a singularity, then hit the field with a powerful throw. The field exploded, scattering the now broken mechs everywhere. Prototype readied for another round, but the engineer then said over the loudspeaker,

"We have seen enough. You may now leave, but please be back in several hours' time, we will have things to discuss."

Prototype relaxed, and walked off the arena, brushing past Pike. Pike watched Prototype go past but just shook his head and smiled. Prototype walked out of the training area, and into the corridor. He stood for a second, and then a thought popped into his mind.

_Why can't I forget that dream? Why? Why was Ash in it? I… I can't understand it. It doesn't make sense._

Prototype slumped against the wall. He stared blankly out at the blackness of space. He kept thinking of things, but his thoughts consistently wandered back to Ashley. He always thought of her brown eyes, somehow managing to sparkle despite their colour. He thought about her... and he slowly started to make sense of his dream. He wanted her, but it took him awhile to realise it. He realised his feelings for her.

_How though? I barely know her. How can I feel so strongly about someone I know so little about? Maybe I'll get to know her better, before acting on these feelings._

As Prototype sat there, a single song popped into his head. It was I'm on Fire by Bruce Springsteen. He sat still, singing the words in his mind, a smile spreading across his face. He finally stood and walked back into the training area, and met with Pike. They stood together, waiting for the engineer and scientist to come and see them. They finally walked over, and stood in front of the two. The engineer said to the both of them,

"We have finished the calibrations, and the suits are ready. Please follow me so they can be fitted."

Prototype and Pike wandered off after the engineer, while the scientist walked behind them. They walked into a small room, with two metal cases at the end, and endless wires all leading into them. The engineer stopped in front of the left one, brought up his omni-tool, and typed in a command. The case opened with a hiss, as the steam was released from the valves. The steam cleared to reveal a suit, with glowing red eyes, and glowing orbs on each hand. The suit was shining silver, with blue and black paint, and a single gold strip down the middle of the head. The engineer stepped back and said to Pike,

"Here you go, she's all yours'."

Pike stepped forwards and pressed the button on the console. The case rolled forward, and an arm reached in and grabbed the suit, positioning it in front of Pike. The suit folded back, so only the chest plate remained. Pike grabbed the plate, and placed it on his body, and the suit began unfolding over his body. It finished, and Pike looked around, while the engineer said,

"The gauntlets have an overload capacitor. Hit someone with it and they will literally fry."

Pike looked at the glowing blue orbs in his hands. The engineer then stepped up to the next case, and brought up his omni-tool. He typed in a command and the case hissed. It opened, revealing another suit. This suit was matte black, with shiny red around the joints and chest area. Its eyes where a light, glowing blue. It also had glowing blue strips on its shoulders, forearms and waist. The palms had no orbs, but the back had two flaps, and the feet had strangely shaped backs.

"This suit," the engineer said, "is equipped with boost aided jumping. Its fires compressed air out of the feet and back, launching you up and forwards."

The large arm grabbed the suit, and lifted it out, and placed it in front of Prototype. The suit folded back, and Prototype grabbed it, placing the chest piece on his body. The suit folded around him, and the helmet closed over his head, sealing him in. The suits AI fired up, activating the systems, and then it introduced itsel,

"Hello Prototype, I am AMP, or the Advanced Matrix Program."

"Is the suit meant to do this?" Prototype asked the engineer.

"Oh, yeah, it's so you form a connection to the suit."

"Uhn," Prototype grunted quietly.

The engineer's omni-tool beeped, and he opened a message. He looked at it, then looked up and said,

"Looks like you guys will get to test out your new suits already. There has been a Thresher sighting on a new Maturian colony."

Prototype and Pike looked at each other, then ran out of the training area, and out towards where the Phoenix was docked. They ran up the gangway, and into the ship. Prototype stopped and brought up his omni-tool, typing a message to send to Ashley. He then walked over to the star map where Pike was talking to some people. He then turned and looked at the map, selecting the route. Ashley ran onto the ship, followed by Joana, who stood looking at the two suits. Ashley walked over to the closest suit, a black and red one, and tapped the shoulder. The suit helmet swivelled around to look at her, before retracting, revealing Prototype's grinning face. The ship gave a slight lurch as it released from the dock. A Maturian came over and handed Pike something, then turned to see Prototype. The Maturian must have been female, because when Prototype looked back, she blushed, and looked at the ground. Ashley said to Prototype,

"I'm going to the mess if you need me."

Prototype then looked at Pike, saying,

"I'm gonna fuck off to my quarters. Try not to get us lost, okay?"

Pike looked back at the star map as Prototype wandered off to the elevator. He stepped in next to Ashley, who waited for the door to shut before asking,

"So, this is the suit then?"

"Hm." Was all Prototype said.

The elevator stopped on the second deck, and they both walked out. Prototype walked off towards his quarters, and Ashley stood there. She decided to walk over to the sleeping quarters, and get some rest. She took of her boots, and lay down on the bed, falling asleep almost straight away.

_Ashley lay on a soft bed, sheets light and soft against her bare skin. A hand slowly moved up her waist, stopping just below her breast. Another hand grabbed her, and pulled her onto her back. She slowly opened her eyes to see Prototype's bearded face. She froze, unable to believe her eyes. Prototype looked at her quizzically. Ashley just smiled and Prototype bent down and kissed her on the lips. Prototype pulled away slowly, and smiled back at Ashley. They lay there together for several more minutes, then everything went completely white._

The Phoenix dropped out of FTL as it neared the mass relay. The ship flew alongside, as a tendril of energy contected them, before flinging the Phoenix away.

[-]

Several minutes later the Phoenix passed the connecting relay, and slowed down. The ship flew closer to the destination planet, called Therral, as the pilot opened up the shuttle bay. Prototype and Pike stood, waiting for the ship to enter the atmosphere of the planet. Once they were close enough, Prototype and Pike jumped out, plummeting to the ground. They activated their air compressors. They hit the ground with little energy, and stood quickly. Prototype looked at their surroundings and noted the dense jungle, while Pike activated his omni-tool. The two stood there, when Pike finally said,

"I've found the Threshers last known position, three… that can't be right… it says that we are three hundred miles away. Fuck it."

"Uhn," grunted Prototype, "We're just going to have to run then."

Pike shook his head as he followed Prototype off into the dense jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

The Maturian

Prototype hit the wall of the building hard, breaking some of the glass above him. The thresher rose up above him and the building. It got ready to kill him when Pike hit it with a charged incinerate. The thresher looked over towards Pike, and dove back under the ground. Prototype stood and grabbed his Thresher Hunter shotgun. He waited for the thresher to burst through the ground, and when it did, he biotically jumped onto its back, and hung on. He waited for it to get still, then swung around and into its mouth, firing a shot inside. The thresher screamed and spat him back out. Prototype popped in another clip, aimed, and fired. The thresher screamed from the superheated, high velocity pellets. Prototype rolled to the right as a blob of acidic spit hit the ground. Prototype hid behind the single wall, while Pike jumped off the top of another wall, firing several shots from his grenade launcher. The thresher screamed again, and threw Pike further down the road. It then reared back, and spat acid onto the wall Prototype was hiding behind. The wall disintegrated, as Prototype slowly turned around and looked at the empty space.

"Ah," Prototype said slowly, "crap."

The thresher dove into the ground again, and Prototype ran out into the middle of the street. He looked around, waiting for the thresher to reappear.

"C'mon, stick your shit ugly head out again," Prototype yelled, "I fucking dear you!"

The thresher burst through the ground underneath Prototype, swallowing him. Prototype readied his shotgun, and waited before firing a shot into the middle of the thresher's stomach. The thresher screamed, spitting Prototype out onto the road, before falling down and dying. Prototype rolled over and sat up, as Pike finally returned from down the road. Pike helped Prototype up, and the two walked over to inspect the thresher's corpse. Prototype retracted the helmet on his suit and sniffed the air, saying,

"Fuck that is horrible."

Pike retracted the helmet on his suit and sniffed the air. He reared back, gagging on the smell, before controlling himself enough to look at the thresher. Pike bent down, bringing up his omni-tool. He looked at the readings, before sending them back to Earth Command. He stood again, and looked at Prototype. Prototype noticed how watery Pikes eyes were. He looked down at the ground, then heard footsteps behind him. Prototype turned around to see a group of Maturian's tentatively walking towards him. One stopped, and so did the others. The man, obviously an elder by the way everyone followed him, stepped forward while saying to the group,

"These people saved us. They have the balls to throw themselves at the impossible, and make it possible."

The elder then turned to Prototype and Pike and continued,

"I would like to offer the thanks of the colony, and offer the services of my daughter. She is a combat engineer that could help in your fight."

Prototype looked at Pike, then said,

"Uh thanks."

A girl stepped out from behind the man, and when she saw Prototype, blushed. She looked at the ground and held her hand out, saying,

"Hello, I'm Quin; I am helping you and your squad."

Prototype shook her hand, while Pike brought up his omni-tool, ordering for the shuttle. The shuttle arrived a minute later, and took the three back to the Phoenix.

[-]

Prototype hopped off the shuttle, and walked over to the armour locker. He retracted his suit, placing it on the bench, as Pike walked up next to him, doing the same. Prototype turned and whipped out a cigarette and a lighter. Pike turned and looked at him before saying,

"So where are we headed next, Commander?"

"Dunno," Prototype said after the first puff, the smoke curling above his head, "maybe Earth, or some other colony."

Pike nodded, then said,

"Right, if you need me, I'll be in the CIC."

Prototype just took another drag, looking over at the far wall. Pike walked into the elevator, as Quin wandered over to Prototype, and asked,

"So is this your ship?"

"Sure is," Prototype replied.

"So what can I do around here?" Quin asked.

"What can you do?" Prototype asked in return.

"I can get to work on the shields. I know a thing or two about CBT," Quin said as she walked into the elevator. Prototype sat there and finished his cigarette, before stubbing it out and walking into the elevator. He pressed the button for the second deck, planning on grabbing a sandwich or pie.

_Fuck, _he thought, _when was the last time I ate?_

The elevator opened, and Prototype walked out. He turned the corner into the mess, and wandered over to the many cupboards. He opened the one marked _hot food_, and peered inside.

"What?" He yelled, "No fucking Pies?"

He slammed the cupboard shut, opened another and grabbed some bread. He took out two slices from the tin, replaced it and grabbed a tin marked _jam_. He spread the contents onto the bread, put the tin back, and took a bite. Jam spurted out the other side, hitting a crew member in the back of the head. Prototype put the sandwich down and started laughing.

"Oh god, sorry about that," he said, leaning against the counter.

Ashley turned around, and stared at Prototype.

"Nice one," She said.

Prototype's mouth dropped open. He looked at her, then hung his head and escaped to his quarters. He sat down across from his bed, legs on top of his desk, while he looked out the window. He activated his omni-tool, and called Pike,

"Set a course for Earth. There are some things we need to take care of."

"Aye aye Commander. ETA one hour." Pike said, before shutting off the call.

Prototype leaned back, and activated his private terminal. He scrolled through the messages, and found a message from Engineer Adrian. He opened it and read some of it. He then saved a copy to his omni-tool. He stood, wandered over to his bed, and lay back. He looked out the window, watching the shifting light of the endless stars. He slowly started to slump down, when there was a knock at his door.

"Piss off!" he yelled.

He heard the clacking of Ashley's boots as she walked off down the hallway. He lay there for a second, then rolled out of bed and opened the door. He saw Ashley standing in the hallway, looking back at the door. She turned to him when the door opened, and said,

"Hey, skipper."

"What's up? You sound sad." Prototype asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something, in private." Ashley said.

Prototype stood to the side of the door, as Ashley walked past. She stopped in the middle of the room as Prototype locked the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down, then said,

"You can sit down,"

Ashley sat in the chair by his desk, and swivelled around to face him. She sat there staring at the floor. She finally said,

"I was wondering if I could take some shore leave to see my parents?"

"Sure," was Prototype's reply.

He looked out the window, then asked,

"Why do you want to see your parents?"

"I haven't seen them since I joined the HMA. I got a message from them the other day, it sounded bad."

Prototype nodded slowly, then pulled out another cigarette. He lit it, and took a long drag. He sat back, looked at Ashley, and noticed that she was close to tears. He got up, cigarette hanging out the left side of his mouth, and hugged Ashley. She just looked out the window, the tears starting to flow.

"I don't know what could have happened, but it seems bad." She muttered between sobs, "I just don't know."

Prototype released Ashley, having a short puff before grabbing his cigarette. He walked Ashley over to the door and said,

"Go and get some rest, we aren't that far from Earth now."

Ashley wandered out the door and into the sleeping quarters. Prototype locked the door and went to sleep himself.

_Everything was black. Then there was a yellow halo in the shape of a circle. The circle grew larger. Then it disappeared, leaving only black. Then two glowing red eyes appeared. The eyes stared dead ahead, then a row of sharp white teeth appeared beneath them. The teeth split, then an eerie voice said "We have conquered these ones," an image of four men, one reptile, a feline, a green man, and three other mysterious men flickered for a second, then disappeared. "You will be next, we will unfurl like the wings of a shadow, and spread faster than the wind. We will lay you to waste, turn you brethren against you, as you wage war with your brothers." The eyes and mouth disappeared, as a single image came into view. It was Ashley; she was strung up, her throat slit, and her head hung limply._

Prototype screamed as he woke. He looked around the cabin, then out the window, and saw the skyline of Tokyo. He rolled out of bed and walked over to his private terminal. He opened up the messages, and saw one from Ashley. He didn't read it, but saved a copy to his omni-tool, then continued scrolling. He saw one from Pike saying

_Get your lazy ass out here now! Earth Command wants to speak to you._

Prototype ran out of his quarters. He locked the door, and sprinted into the elevator. He pressed the button for the armoury and shuttle bay. He stood there restlessly, waiting for the door to open. When it did, he bounded out and over to his armour. He placed the chest piece on, grabbed his assault rifle, shotgun and pistol, and ran to the airlock. He opened the door, waiting for the decontamination procedure to finish. The door opened, bathing him in bright light. He ran down the gangway, and into the space port. He slowed to a fast walk, and pushed through the large groups to the transport kiosk. He ordered for a car to take him to the Alliance Tower.

[-]

Pike shifted uneasily, waiting for Prototype to come barraging through the door. But he didn't. Fleet Admiral Douglas noticed Pike's anxious movements, and asked him,

"Pike, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Pike replied, "it's just Prototype, he's taking his sweet time."

Douglas just nodded, then turned to look out the window. He heard the door open, and looked over his shoulder too see an armoured figure walk in. The figure lifted his hand up to his neck, and the helmet retracted. Prototype yawned, saying,

"Sorry, sir, I was still asleep. I had a crazy dream too. It scared me shitless."

Douglas walked over and shook his hand, then sat behind his desk. He motioned for the others to sit down. Prototype looked out the window as Douglas asked,

"So what was this dream about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Prototype asked in return.

"Just seems weird. I've been getting reports from the medical team on the Phoenix. They are saying that you dream vividly." Douglas said.

"Wait, how does the medical team know this?" Prototype asked, holding up a hand.

"The AI in your suit, AMP I think, feeds them information."

"AMP, is this true?" Prototype asked.

"Yes, I have reason to believe you have been having flash backs. I was only concerned for your mental health." The AI said.

"Unh," grunted Prototype, "Yeah, well the dream was almost like a vision. There must have been a meaning behind it."

"What do you mean?" Pike asked.

"A voice said that they had conquered these others," Prototype said, "and that they would conquer us and turn our brethren against us. There was also an image of four men, a reptile, a cat thing, a green… ogre… and four other man things. It was creepy as shit."

Pike looked at Douglas in surprise, while Douglas stared at his desk. Prototype just looked out the window. Douglas then sat back, and asked Prototype,

"So, is this a real threat?"

"Dunno," Prototype said quietly.

Pike's omni-tool beeped, and he brought up a vid comm channel with Admiral Yamoto.

"Pike, good to see you," Yamoto said, "Are you with Douglas?"

"Yes, sir," Pike said.

"Right, I have some news, can't make good or bad of it though. The third fleet picked something up. A group of ships, origin unknown, and they seem to be prodding Maturian space. The Maturian's sent in three stealth frigates to check it out. But, and like all buts', it doesn't look good. They haven't reported back."

"Let me guess," Prototype said, "They want the Phoenix to check out the missing ships?"

"Correct. After you have found out reason they aren't reporting back, the Matruians will send in their second fleet to lock things up. Sound good?" Yamoto asked.

"I can live with that," Prototype said.

"Right, speak to you later, Yamoto out."

Pike ended the transmission, and looked at Douglas. Douglas looked back and said,

"Oh, by the way, the SRD is stocking the Phoenix with new weapons."

"What's the SRD?" Prototype asked.

"It stands for Special Research and Development. They research shield, weapon and ship technology," Douglas replied.

Prototype nodded, and stood slowly. He saluted as he left, while Pike wandered out. They walked to the car, and flew back to the space port. They hopped out of the car, and as Prototype paid the fare, Pike walked up the gangway. Prototype hurried up the gangway after him, closing the airlock behind him. He walked over to the star map, and stood next to Pike. He brought up the coordinates, and typed them in for the helmsman. He then announced to the whole ship,

"Attention all personnel, we are going to investigate an unknown threat, with an unknown threat classification. Also, three Maturian stealth frigates were sent to check it out, and have not reported back. We are to find out what happened. Be ready for conflict, this is a high risk, I repeat, high risk operation. Prototype out."

As Prototype finished he stepped down and said to Pike,

"Look after her. The pilot already knows the coordinates. I'm going to go and get some much needed rest."

Pike looked back at the star map as Prototype walked into the elevator. He pressed the button for the armoury, and waited. The elevator opened, and he stepped out. He walked over to the armour lockers, and placed his armour on the bench. He then sat down, placing his assault rifle, pistol, and shotgun on the bench as well. He then began systematically pulling apart and cleaning the weapons. He did this for the next half an hour, only stopping to light another cigarette. He was just putting the kinetic dampener back in his shotgun, when he was interrupted by Quin. She tapped Prototype on the shoulder, saying,

"Uh… Commander, we have just arrived in the system. I think Pike wants you on the bridge."

Prototype stood up and walked into the elevator. He pressed the button for deck one, and waited. He hated elevators, and having one on his ship was pretty shit. The door opened and Prototype walked out and past the star map. He walked onto the bridge, just in time to see the ship hit the connecting relay. He almost gasped at the sight that was in front of him and Pike. They had flown straight into a debris field. And all the debris was Maturian ship parts. Pike and Prototype stood there, shocked by the spectacle.

"Whoever this is, they have a fucking stringing navy," Prototype said.

Pike walked back to the star map. He activated the terminal, and sent a message to Douglas explaining what had happened. He scrolled down and saw another call to aid a colony.

"Commander," he said, "a Human colony on the edge of Maturian space just sent out a distress signal. Threshers are attacking the capital."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Prototype said enthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Colony, Another Thresher

Prototype held onto the platform rail as the Phoenix hit the connecting relay. The ship flew silently towards the human colony of Sonsopkoms. Prototype stepped down and walked into the elevator. He pressed the button for deck six. He turned and faced the door. Quin was already waiting at the shuttle, while Pike was putting his armour on. Prototype walked over and picked up his armour and placed it on himself. He then walked over to the weapons locker. He opened it, grabbed his experimental Fang shotgun, and his experimental Machete assault rifle. He walked over to the shuttle as Pike grabbed his weapons. They all stepped on, while the pilot made the final preparations. They sat there in complete silence. Prototype's omni-tool beeped. He lifted up his arm, and accessed the message from Ashley, which said,

_Thanks for letting me have some shore leave skipper. It turns out my sister just went to a colony, Sonsopkoms I think, but my parents can't contact her. They are worried. I also hear that you're checking out some mysterious activity outside Maturian space. I wish I could be there. Hope it goes well, and don't get into too much trouble. Stay safe._

_Ashley._

Prototype closed the message, and looked at the roof. He breathed out slowly, trying to relax.

_Fuck, we better find Ashley's sister, _he thought to himself.

The shuttle pilot closed the doors, and sat behind the controls. He powered the shuttle up, waited for the doors to open, then flew towards the colony. The shuttle hit the atmosphere, and began decelerating, flying towards the smoke of the broken capital. The shuttle landed in the middle of a road, and the doors opened. Quin jumped out first, pulling out her pistol, and looked around the empty landscape. Then Pike jumped, followed by Prototype. The shuttle took off, flying back to the Phoenix. Prototype pulled out his assault rifle, while Pike activated his omni-tool, saying,

"We have two, one two miles south of here, another four west. What should we do Proto?"

"Pike, go with Quin south, I'll take care of the other one." Prototype said.

Pike saluted, then pulled out his sniper rifle, and ran off down the street. Quin followed him, quickly disappearing in the billowing smoke. Prototype looked around, and asked AMP,

"AMP, can you give me an HUD of the threshers location?"

"done."

Prototype looked at it, then ran off down the road. He stopped at the end, and turned. He looked at the HUD, and noticed the thresher was moving. He started running again, but heard a rumble. He stopped, and lifted his assault rifle up to his shoulder. He looked around, and looked down the opposite end of the road. Suddenly the land around him was covered by a shadow. He turned and looked up. And right above him was a thresher maw.

"Oh fuck," He said.

The thresher dived at him, screaming. He rolled back, grabbing his shotgun. The thresher dove underground. The ground shook slightly as it moved around. The thresher then burst through the ground under Prototype, swallowing him.

"Ah shit, not this again," Prototype said as he quickly fired a shot into the thresher's stomach. The thresher screamed and spat him out. He rolled as he hit the ground, and loaded another clip into his shotgun. He biotically charged the thresher, just before it dived back underground.

"AMP?" Prototype asked, "Play AC/DC Thunderstruck."

The in-ear speaker started playing Thunderstruck, as the ground before Prototype started to split. The thresher flew at Prototype, as he biotically charged into the thresher's mouth. He fired another shot into its stomach. The thresher screamed, and spat him out, as it fell to the ground. It wailed slightly before it finally died.

"Holy crap, that was awesome," Prototype said.

He turned to walk down the road, but stopped, and turned to the thresher and sung,

"You been… thunderstruck!"

He then ran off to find Pike and Quin.

[-]

Pike looked across the road at Quin, who was lying against the wall. He spun around to fire at the thresher but stopped as a biotic warp hit the thresher in the mouth. He looked over at the biotic's source, and saw Prototype standing in the middle of the road.

"Help Quin!" He yelled at Pike.

Pike sprinted across the road as Prototype fired several warps at the thresher. He crouched next to Quin, and brought up his omni-tool. He waved it over her, grabbed a heap of medigel, and slapped it onto her leg. The gel began working away at the broken skin. Pike turned around, to see the thresher swaying as Prototype plummeted towards it. Prototype fired up his biotics, and slammed his fist into the threshers head. The thresher wailed as its head split wide open. Prototype dropped to the ground in front of the thresher's corpse.

"Two in one day, pretty good eh?" Prototype asked Pike.

"Hm, I guess so," Pike replied.

Prototype walked over to where Quin lay. He bent down, and looked at the grizzly sight. He held her shoulder, and felt her shaking slightly.

"Pike, get the shuttle and take Quin back to the Phoenix. I have to find Ashley's sister." Prototype said.

Pike brought up his omni-tool, typed in a command, then said,

"We need a shuttle, and have the medical staff ready, we have wounded."

Prototype looked down the road. He saw people walking out of buildings and subway entrances. He ran over to them, trying to keep them away from the scene. Once everyone was walking away, hopefully back home, Prototype opened a comm channel with Ashley. He said,

"Ashley, do you read?"

"Hey, skipper. What do you want?" Ashley asked in return.

"What's your sisters' name?" Prototype asked.

"Sarah."

Prototype made sure to remember the name, then said,

"Thanks, Ashley."

Ashley terminated the call, leaving Prototype to himself. He walked down the road, asking random people if they knew Sarah Williams. Luckily one said they did, and Prototype followed it up. He walked to where Sarah worked and saw the damage. He walked over to the person who seemed to be in charge and asked,

"Why is the damage so bad here? The rest of the city seems pretty much fine."

"The bigger of the threshers came up through there," the man said, pointing at a large hole, "Sadly, one of our workers was swallowed when it came up."

"Who was it?" Prototype asked pleadingly.

"Sarah Williams. Do you know her?" The man asked.

"No. But she is the sister of one of the people on my squad. Fuck!" Prototype Yelled.

The man stepped back as Prototype called for a shuttle. The shuttle arrived a minute later.

[-]

Prototype stepped off the shuttle, his head slightly hung. He slowly walked over to the weapons locker and placed his weapons back. He then walked over to the armour bench. He retracted his armour, and placed it down. He stood there, arms supporting his weight, with his head hung. He spun round and leant against the bench, grabbed a cigarette, and lit it. He sat there, watching the smoke curl around his head, before it disappeared through the mesh floor above. He sat there for half an hour, before standing up and walking into the elevator. He pressed the button for deck four. He waited, and when the doors opened, stepped out. He walked over to the med bay, finishing his cigarette, and opened the door. Quin sat on the bed, leg in a bandage. He sat down next to her, and asked,

"So what happened?"

"The thresher came up out of the ground, and Pike dived at me. The thresher missed us, but hit a building. As Pike threw me into cover, shards of glass fell and cut my leg open," Quin recounted.

Prototype sat back, and breathed in slowly. He then looked back at her, and said,

"Get some rest. We'll drop you off when we get to Earth. We have some business to take care of there. Earth Command will want me to keep an eye out for more of those ships."

"Thanks," Quin said, "you know, these people look up to you. Pike really looks up to you. They will follow you into hell itself. You're what Maturian history would call 'Shortuuga,' or 'the herder of the flock.' Or what you humans would call a 'Shepard'."

Prototype sat there, looking at Quin. He slowly stood up, and said,

"Just get some sleep."

He walked out and into the elevator. He pressed the button for deck three. The door opened, and he stepped out. He walked into his quarters, and sat behind his desk. He sent a message to Pike telling him to set a course for Earth. Prototype then sat back, placing his feet on his desk. He looked out the window. He took out another cigarette and lit it. He took a little puff, and shifted in the seat. As he looked out the window a thought popped into his head,

_That dream, did it mean something? If it did, what did it mean? I think I might try and find any meanings in my sleep._

Prototype finished his cigarette off with a long drag, then threw it into the bin. He sat on the edge of his bed. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He breathed out slowly and pulled his shirt off. He lay back and slipped in between the sheets, rolling onto his left side. He lay there before falling asleep.

_The sky was grey with soot. Prototype lay on the ground, as the red eyes looked at him. "This will be your end," the voice said. Prototype looked back up at the eyes, and asked with a voice not his, "Who are you?" The eyes shifted slightly, and a head came into view. "We are your doom," the voice said. The head reared back, and a loud boom echoed from the open mouth. Prototype felt weightless, and as he spun around, saw Earth. It was covered in orange and red, the seas were black, while the clouds were grey. Thunderstorms covered many cities, while the remains of ships plummeted towards the Earth. Prototype tried to scream, but he had lost his voice._

Prototype cracked his eyes open.

_Another fucking dream_, he thought, _I got to tell Douglas about this._

Prototype rolled out of bed, and pulled a clean shirt on. He walked out of his quarters and out into the hall way. He stood there for a few seconds, his head in his hand, before he walked into the elevator. He pressed the button for deck one, and as always, waited. The elevator doors finally opened, and he walked out. Pike stood by the star map, holding onto the rail. As Prototype walked up alongside Pike, he said to him,

"Pike, go and get some rest."

"Yeah, I probably should," Pike said distantly, "I was just… worried about Quin."

"Don't be, she'll be fine, now get some sleep. That's an order." Prototype said.

Pike wandered off towards the elevator, as Prototype leant against the railing of the star map. Prototype looked at it, before asking the pilot over the comm channel,

"What's our ETA?"

"About ten minutes, sir," the pilot replied.

Prototype looked back at the star map, and thought to himself,

_I wonder how many planets there are out there. How many different species there is._

The ship shuddered slightly as it hit the Sol relay. The pilot activated the FTL drive, and the ship flew towards earth. Prototype walked into the elevator, and pressed the button for deck six. When the doors opened, he saw Pike helping Quin towards the airlock. He walked over to the armour locker, grabbed the chest piece, and placed it on. He walked over to the weapons locker and grabbed his assault rifle and shotgun. He walked into the airlock and opened the exterior hatch. He walked down the gangway and into the spaceport of Shinjuku in Tokyo. He walked over to the transport kiosk, and ordered a car for the Alliance tower. The car arrived a minute later, and Prototype hopped in. The car lifted off, just as Prototype's omni-tool beeped. He brought it up, and saw a message from Pike, saying,

_Prototype, I have taken Quin to the Kenneth Memorial Hospital. They said she will be out in a weeks' time. Also, Douglas wants to speak to you, he had a dream similar to yours. I'll meet you in the Alliance tower._

_Pike_

Prototype closed the message, and flew towards the top of the Alliance tower. He landed, and opened the car door. He stood, and walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button for Douglas' office.

[-]

Prototype opened the door to see Douglas looking out the window at the rapidly darkening sky. Douglas turned when he heard the door open, and walked over to his desk. He sat down and said,

"Take a seat Prototype."

Prototype sat down. Prototype then asked,

"I heard that you had a similar dream to me?"

"You heard right," Douglas said as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk, "It was the weirdest thing. There were these red eyes, like in yours, but there were these… things. They roared, and charged at people. They had old shields, and swords. There were these other things, with dark brown skin. They shot people with bows. And finally there were these people, riding winged creatures, shooting… glowing blue… spike things. The voice said 'Your people are weak; our berserkers will cripple your strongest. Our archers will eliminate your marksmen. Our cavalry will ride out your ships. Our assassins will hunt your agents. THIS WILL BE YOUR END!' I've told the other admirals, but they just dismissed it. I told them you had a similar dream, and they still dismissed it. They're all too worried about the unknown threat outside Maturian space. I get the feeling they want me to send you to check things out."

Prototype sat there, quiet, thinking on Douglas' dream. He looked up and said to him,

"I had another dream, just before, and this one was… different. I saw Earth. The cities were orange with fire. The oceans were black, and the clouds and skies were grey. The same voice said 'we are your doom."

Douglas stood and walked over to the window. He stared out at the endless lights of Tokyo. Prototype walked up alongside him, and looked out at the city. Douglas turned to Prototype and said,

"I hope these are just bad dreams. The other admirals want you to go and check the other relays. If it's open, check it."

Prototype and Douglas looked over at the door as Pike walked in. Douglas walked back over to his desk, while Prototype kept looking out the window. Pike took a seat while Douglas said,

"Pike, you get to do some exploring. I've already told Prototype what's happening. You will be going to check out if any relays outside our space, and Maturian, have been opened. If you find any, see where they go. No doubt by the time you come back, there will be threshers to fight."

Pike shifted in his seat, while Prototype walked over to the door, saying,

"We'll be going now Douglas."

Pike got up and saluted, then followed Prototype out the door. As they were walking back to the elevator, Pike asked Prototype,

"So what did Quin call you?"

"Shepard," Prototype replied.

"So what if we come across the unknown ships?" Pike asked.

"We'll have to fight," Prototype said as he walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the roof, "We're going to be god knows how far away from here, so I don't think we will be calling for back up. And if you think about it, if the relay is open, then there has to be something on the other end."

They stood awkwardly, and finally Pike asked Prototype,

"Sorry to bring up something so old, but why did you stop me from coming with you to the Maturian flag ship?"

"It was only a matter of time," Prototype said, "it's because I knew I had a chance of surviving, that I could blow up that ship, and still survive."

Pike looked at the floor and rubbed his forehead. Prototype just stared at the elevator door. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out into the warm air. Prototype hopped into the cars drivers' seat, while Pike hopped into the back.


	6. Chapter 6

Tying Their Own Noose

Prototype sat in the chair by his desk. He swivelled back and forth for a moment, as he waited for his private terminal to fire up. The screen flickered, and the terminal activated. Prototype sat forward. He opened the messages and scrolled through them. He opened one from Douglas, which said,

_Prototype,_

_The Maturian Monarchical Federation and Admiralty board have consulted with the Human Alliance board on the threat outside our combined space. They are going to help our fleets stabilize boarders, while our government will stop the media making a mountain out of a mole hill. Let's just hope it doesn't turn out to be a mountain. Keep me in the loop,_

_Douglas._

Prototype closed the message and leant back in the chair. He swivelled around and looked out the window, watching the ships docking with the multiple space stations around Earth. Several dreadnoughts floated past the Phoenix, and docked nearby. Prototype swivelled his chair slightly as he heard a knock on his cabin door. He unlocked it and Ashley walked in. She sat down next to Prototype, and looked out the window as well. She sat forward and finally asked Prototype,

"So where we headed skipper?"

"We're going outside explored space. We have to check for any open relays, and if they are open, check where they go. We're moving in five." Prototype said as he stood up.

Ashley stood, and asked Prototype,

"Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know," Prototype said quietly, "we don't know what these things are. We don't know how powerful they are, and we don't know how to fight them."

Prototype looked at Ashley. The Phoenix shuddered slightly as the magnetic locks disengaged. Prototype looked down at the floor, then said,

"Ash, go and check with the ground crew, I have things to discuss with the crew."

Ashley walked out of Prototype's cabin, her boots clicking as she walked. Prototype stood, and looked over at the clock next to his bed. He then wandered out into the hall way, and into the elevator. He pressed the button for deck six. The doors opened and he stepped out, and he walked over to the armour bench. He grabbed his armour and put it on, then grabbed his assault rifle. He walked over to the elevator as a message came across the ship wide comm system,

'_This is Captain Pike Rose; can all gunnery officers and engineers head to the CIC ASAP? We have important information. Thank you.'_

Prototype stepped into the elevator and headed up to deck one. He stepped out as the doors opened, and walked over to the holographic display of the command centre. He stopped next to Pike as the engineers and gunnery officers filed in. They stood around the command centre, waiting for someone to say something. Pike stepped up to the command centre and started speaking,

"Right men," Pike said to the group, "We are going to search for opened relays. There is a chance that we will get shot at by a completely unknown force, with completely unknown weapons. It is your job to make sure our shields and our engines stay online. It is also your job to keep the weapons online, and firing in the right direction. You will be essential to the success of this mission."

Pike looked over the group of engineers and gunnery officers. He stepped back and let Prototype speak,

"We have been given orders to deal with this threat however we want. I want to find out what these things are, and where they are, before we do anything drastic. Really I want to make an ally out of this. But be ready for anything, they destroyed six Maturian frigates, six of the finest, and disappeared. Right, dismissed."

The engineers and gunnery chiefs walked out of the command centre. Prototype turned to Pike and said,

"Pike, make sure we don't get lost, I'm going to have some well-deserved food."

Pike nodded, and walked over to the star map, while Prototype walked into the elevator. He hit the button for deck three. When the doors opened, he stepped out and walked to the left. He came around the corner and walked over to the food containers. He opened the hot food container and peered inside. A single pie sat in the middle, steaming slightly. He reached in and grabbed it, opening the packet hastily, and chomping away at the hot pastry. He sat down at the table as the pie disappeared quickly. He sat back and licked some mince of his left index finger. He sat there for a second longer, before standing again and walking to the elevator. He pressed the button for deck five. The doors opened to reveal a window facing into the armoury below. He walked to the left and into the port cargo hold. Ashley stood there, talking to one of the ground crew. She turned to look at Prototype as he walked in. The soldier saluted, saying,

"Lieutenant Allen Morrison, good to see you with one of the grunts sir."

"At ease Lieutenant," Prototype said, turning to Ashley, "So what's going down?"

"Well," Ashley said, "the ground crew seem fine. Allen here was filling me in on what provisions they have."

"Yeah," Allen said, turning from Ashley to Prototype, "We are well stocked, but only for hit and run or guerrilla style warfare, not for heavy conflict. I have the men divided into fire teams. Each has one field engineer, a soldier and a biotic. What do you think sir?"

"Hm," Prototype grunted, "Sounds good. How many men?"

"Thirty"

"Right," Prototype said, "dismissed Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant saluted, then wandered out of the cargo hold. Ashley leant against a crate, while Prototype leant against the wall and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it. He took a small drag, then asked Ashley,

"So… keen to shoot shit?"

"Hah, I sure am," Ashley replied.

Prototype sat back and looked up at the roof. He felt something touch his hand. He looked down and saw Ashley holding it. She smiled at him, her brown eyes shining. Prototype stared back, then was brought back as Ashley said,

"You can do this, Shepard."

[-]

Douglas sat back in his chair, the leather squeaking. He looked down at his private terminal, as a message came in marked urgent. It said,

To: Fleet Admiral Douglas, Human Alliance Board  
From: Prime Minister David Rodgers, Nova Elysium Colony Government  
Subject: Help Request

Admiral Douglas,

Maturian Frigates and cruisers have opened fire on our naval defences. They are also dropping troops in the capital and other major cities. Send aid as soon as you can.

PM D. Rodgers.

Douglas stood quickly, and saved the message to his omni-tool, before leaving. He locked the door, then walked into the elevator. He pressed the button for the top car park level. When the doors opened, he jogged out and into his car. He fired it up, and flew off and out to the spaceport. He landed, and ran into a private shuttle. He sat down as he opened up his omni-tool, and began typing a message which said,

_Admiral Yamoto,_

_Meet me on the Edwin Eugene Aldrin Geosynchronous station. The Maturians' are attacking Nova Elysium. They have apparently sent in ground troops and are attacking the naval defences. We have to send aid._

_Douglas_

He stood as the shuttle docked with the Edwin Eugene Aldrin station.

[-]

Prototype stepped out of the elevator, and walked over to the star map. He stood next to Pike, who swivelled around and said,

"Sir, we found an open relay."

"Unh," Prototype grunted, "Go through, we have to check it out."

The helmsman was already locking course with the relay, and was lounging back as they hit it. Prototype leaned against the star map rail, and said to Pike,

"I've been thinking, these things destroyed six Maturian cruisers. That has got to some powerful shit."

"Yeah," Pike said, nodding, "You think we will find anything?"

"I hope we won't," Prototype replied quietly, "but you never know. Maybe we will end up in their home system."

Pike chuckled slightly. Prototype shifted as the Phoenix hit the connecting relay. The helmsman said over the comm channel with the CIC,

"Emission sinks active, shields and weapons active. The board is green, and we are now running silent."

Prototype walked into the bridge, and looked at the massive gas giant in front of the ship. A fuel station drifted around, with a ship docking with it. Prototype turned quickly, motioning to Pike to follow him. They walked into the elevator. The Phoenix shuddered as a mass accelerated round slammed into the shields. An alarm blared as the Phoenix's weapons powered up. The helmsman dodged another round, as the weapons locked with the ship. The main Magnetic Disruptor Cannon fired a short three round burst. Each round hit with the force of 500 Hiroshima bombs, dropping the ships shields and destroying the main engines. The ship slowly turned turtle, and plummeted towards the largest moon. Prototype and Pike stepped back from the live feed and over to the armour bench. Pike grabbed his armour and placed it on, while Prototype did the same. Ashley walked over and grabbed her chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves and put them on. She picked up her breather helmet and held it under her arm, while the other fire team, led by Lieutenant Allen Morrison, suited up. They all congregated in front of Prototype, who stood by the shuttle. He waited for everyone to quiet down before saying,

"Right men, we are going down to that moon to check things out. Lieutenant Morrison will lead the fire team, which will land first and secure the area. I will lead the expedition team. We will enter the ship once the fire team has secured the surrounding area. Let's move!"

The men cheered, then ran onto the shuttles. Prototype waved off the first shuttle, then walked over to the weapons locker. He grabbed his assault rifle and his shot gun. Pike stepped onto the shuttle, reading his assault rifle, while Ashley readied her sniper. Prototype stepped on and readied his shotgun. The pilot shut the doors, then followed the other shuttle out of the hanger. The two shuttles flew towards the green and brown moon. The first shuttle landed, and the ground forces exited. Lieutenant Morrison contacted Prototype, saying,

"Everything looks dead down here. We're still gonna check out the surroundings, make sure things really are dead."

"Right," Prototype said, "keep in contact."

The second shuttle entered the atmosphere, as Morrison said to Prototype,

"Everything's as dead as road kill; you're all clear to land."

The pilot set the shuttle down and opened the doors. Prototype stepped out first, lifting his shotgun up, followed by Ashley, then Pike. They jogged over to the airlock of the crashed ship. Pike crouched, readying his omni-tool, when the doors flew off. Pike rolled back, evading the projectiles, as the fire team took cover. Prototype dived at Ashley, grabbing her, and rolling into cover. Pike sprinted into cover, as a burst of slugs flew out of the new opening. Two beings, one thin, lean creature, and one tall, brutish looking creature, stepped out. They both fired bursts from what seemed to be rifles. The thin one aimed at Prototype and Ashley, while the other swept across, pinning the others down. The thin one, stopped to reload, and as they did, Prototype stood and charged at him. He hit the creature, smashing him against the wall, before turning to the tall one. He fired a shot, which knocked the tall creature back. One of the fire team popped out and fired a shot from his sniper rifle. The slug hit the tall creature in the chest, knocking him back further. The thin one stood finally, raising its rifle. Prototype pulled it into the air with biotics, before flinging it back into the ship. He then grabbed the tall one and punched it in the face. The creature growled, deep and menacing. Prototype looked at the strange shape of its body, then asked,

"What are you?!"

"I… am… Krogan," the creature said defiantly.

"Is the other one a Krogan?" Prototype asked.

"No," the Krogan replied, "He is Quarian."

Prototype looked into the ship and saw the Quarian walk out. A red dot appeared on its head. Prototype looked at Ashley, who stared down the scope of her sniper rifle at the Quarian. Prototype looked down at the Krogan and asked,

"What are your losses?"

"What is it to you?" The Krogan asked with disgust.

"I am trying to offer help in repairing your ship," Prototype said calmly.

"We lost most of our engineers," the Quarian said in an eastern European sounding voice, "whatever you hit us with; it tore right through our shields."

"Can your ship get in the air again?" Prototype asked as he motioned for the others to lower their weapons.

"Probably not, our drive core drifted off into space," the Krogan said as Prototype let go of him.

"Right, gather the rest of your crew and we'll have them brought to our ship." Prototype said.

The Quarian and the Krogan turned around and walked back inside, as Prototype called the Phoenix,

"We need all shuttles planet side, and have the medical staff on standby. We are transporting current friendlies."

[-]

The HACV Armstrong dreadnought hit the connecting relay, closely followed by the HASV Fernando pocket dreadnought, HASV Minnesota cruiser, and the HASV Sir William Pickering battleship. They flew towards the several Maturian cruisers facing towards them. The Maturian command ship hailed the HACV Armstrong. Fleet Admiral Douglas stood in front of the holographic display as the Maturian commanders image flickered into view.

"Admiral Douglas," the Maturian commander said, "By order of Maturian Monarch El'Warkin Sharuul, this is colony is now in Maturian space. If you do not leave within ten minutes of the termination of this hail, we will open fire."

Douglas ended the hail and said to the gunnery chief,

"Ready all MDC's, torpedoes and SGWR's."

The gunnery chief saluted then ran off. Douglas turned to the head engineer and said,

"Get me schematics on their ships, and keep our asses in this."

The engineer saluted then ran off. Douglas turned and looked out the bridge viewing port.

"Fire the main MDC on the dreadnought," Douglas said.

The Armstrong rocked slightly as the three massive barrels fired a mass accelerated round each at the Maturian dreadnought. The dreadnought exploded a second later.

"Somebody contact Prototype. We need him," Douglas said to the crew.

-Naval Classification Codex-

Dreadnought: The largest of the ships in the Human fleets, these ships measure roughly 1800 to 2000 metres in length. They are armed with a main Magnetic Disruptor Cannon or MCD for short, and several torpedo turrets. The Human Alliance Command Vessel Armstrong is also fitted with experimental Self Guiding Warp Rockets. These ships are mobilized only when entire populations are at stake.

Pocket Dreadnought: A slight throw back to the Second World War, these ships measure between 1300 and 1500 metres in length. Being smaller than a dreadnought, they are capable to evade limited fire, while pack the same punch as a dreadnought. The Human Alliance Space Vessel Fernando, the command ship of Admiral Yamoto of the third fleet, is the largest in its class, measuring in at 1650 metres.

Cruiser: Measuring 900 to 1100 metres, these lighter support ships make up the bulk of the Human Alliance fleets. Armed with two MDC's and multiple torpedo turrets, these ships are capable to evade limited fire, before destroying enemy shields. These ships are most often tasked with defending colonies.

Battleship: The only notable difference between a battleship and a frigate is the level of armament. Battleships are built specifically for prolonged conflict, with twin MDC's and torpedo turrets, and much thicker armour. The HASV Sir William Pickering, named after the founder of NASA, also carries experimental SGWR's.

Frigate: The lightest of all ships, frigates measure in at around 300 to 600 metres, roughly the same as a battleship. The SRDTV Phoenix, carriers many experimental and questionably "legal" weapons and advancements. Frigate class ships have much larger drive cores for better speed, allowing for a hit and run style warfare tactic.


	7. Chapter 7

The First Fifty Days

The HACV Armstrong shook slightly as another Maturian shell hit its shields. Douglas looked out the window at the pocket dreadnought Fernando, which was taking heavy fire.

"Get me a stable comm link with the Fernando and the Sir William Pickering!" Douglas yelled to one of the crew.

"Douglas?" Admiral Yamoto asked.

"Yamoto, what are the Fernando's current readings?" Douglas asked in return.

"We have lost shields," Yamoto said, "And we are low on torpedoes. Apparently it's the same on the Bill, sir."

Douglas frowned. He looked out the window at the Maturian ships, then said to all the ship captains,

"Concentrate fire on the last remaining dreadnought. The Fernando and the Minnesota will provide cover for the troop transports."

All the ships captains acknowledged, and all four ships aimed their main MDC's at the last Maturian dreadnought. The Armstrong fired six rounds from the three forward MDC's, all impacting with the force of several Hiroshima bombs. The shells arrived at the dreadnought seconds later, blasting through the shields in the first volley, before destroying it in the second. Douglas smiled slightly as the troop transports started to leave the hangars. The Minnesota drifted past, firing several torpedoes at a Maturian frigate. Douglas turned around and walked back into the CIC.

[-]

The Phoenix docked with the orbital station by the moon. The airlock opened, and the three Krogan and the seven Quarians walked off. Prototype and Pike walked into the airlock, their armour whirring as they walked. Two Quarian guards lifted their weapons as the two humans walked onto the station. Pike lifted up his omni-tool, as Prototype flared up his biotics. The Quarians looked at each other, their flat nostrils flaring slightly, before they lowered their weapons. A Krogan and a Quarian walked in, looking at the Quarian soldiers. The soldiers saluted, before scurrying off quickly. The Krogan held out his hand and said,

"Greetings, I am Urdnot Gulv, Krogan representative to the Quarian race."

Prototype and Pike shook his hand, then the Quarian stuck out her hand, saying,

"Conclave member Bluthanch'Zorah vas Raldbthar, pleased to meet you."

Prototype and Pike shook her hand too, then Prototype said,

"Commander Prototype, commanding officer of the SRDTV Phoenix. This is Captain Pike Rose, executive officer aboard the Phoenix."

Urdnot Gulv motioned for the other three to follow him. He led them through a door into a large matinee floor which overlooked a hanger. Urdnot Gulv stopped in front of one of the windows and asked,

"So where are you from?"

"We are from a system several relays away," Prototype said, then asked, "Where are you guys from?"

"The Krogan are from a system almost on the other side of the galaxy," Bluthanch said, pointing at Gulv, "We Quarians are from a system not too far from here."

Prototype opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by his omni-tool beeping. He lifted his arm up and activated it, opening a comm link with Ashley, who said,

"Shepard, Douglas wants you back ASAP, the Maturian fleets are attacking our outer colonies."

"Unh," grunted Prototype, "we'll back as soon as possible, get the pilot to power engines."

Prototype shut off the comm link, then ran off. Pike followed him into the airlock, shutting it behind him. They ran onto the Phoenix and into the elevator. The Phoenix shuddered slightly as it left the Raldbthar station, and flew towards the relay.

[-]

The Phoenix hit the connecting relay in the Arcturus Stream, narrowly dodging the wreckage of a Maturian frigate. Douglas opened a comm link with Prototype. Prototype's image flickered into view, as Douglas asked,

"Prototype, want to fight some Maturians again?"

"Heh heh, do I?" Prototype replied with a smile.

Douglas smiled slightly then said,

"Good. You need to head down to Terminus Oculus, and help liberate it from Maturian forces."

Prototype nodded then closed the comm link, and called Pike and Ashley over. As they stopped in front of him, he said,

"Right, we are going down to Terminus Oculus, and help Alliance forces liberate it from the Maturians. Let's go!"

Prototype, Pike and Ashley jogged into the elevator, and Prototype pressed the button for deck six.

[-]

The main MDC on the Armstrong fired, two of the shells hitting a Maturian cruiser. The cruiser broke in two, the bigger half being hit by the third shell, breaking it further. The Fernando fired two torpedoes at another cruiser, destroying it completely. Douglas smiled at the scene. Then a LADAR operator said,

"Sir, we have 180 ships just entering the system from the relay, and another 20 from FTL."

"Shit," Douglas said quietly, "contact Earth Command, get them to send a full fleet."

A Maturian shell hit the Armstrong's shields, rocking the ship slightly.

"Fire all forward MDC's on the closest dreadnought." Douglas said to the gunnery officer.

All three forward MDC turrets fired six shells each. The shells hit the Maturian dreadnoughts shields, breaking through with the last two shells. The MDC's fired three shells again, each hitting the ships armour. The dreadnought fired its main gun. The shell hit the Armstrong's shields, as the main MDC fired again. The three shells flew towards the Maturian dreadnought. They impacted moments later, splitting the dreadnought in half. The Armstrong's starboard MDC swivelled around to face the cruiser firing at the Fernando. The MDC fired two shells from three barrels. The six shells hit the cruiser, lowering its shields. The Fernando fired off several shells, destroying the cruiser. The Phoenix flew past the cruiser as it blew up. The Phoenix turned around and faced the Maturian fleet.

[-]

Prototype looked over the low wall he had taken cover behind at the scene in front of him. The Maturians were dug in deep behind a pile of rubble. They had superior position, and also ships firing ship-to-planet cannons. Prototype didn't like this at all. He crouched out the side from his cover, firing a burst from his rifle. The burst hit a Maturian in the head, exploding it over another soldier. Prototype swivelled back into cover, swapping out clips. He looked to his right to see Pike coordinating three militiamen, and with incredible precision. Prototype looked to his left to see Ashley fire her sniper rifle, killing a Maturian soldier. A militiaman slid into cover beside her, firing a burst from his rifle. Prototype retracted his helmet, and grabbed a cigarette, and lit it. He placed it in his mouth, and jumped over the low wall. He cast a singularity into a group of soldiers, the others suppressing the rest of them. Prototype fired a warp at the singularity, detonating it. The soldiers hunkered down, keeping their heads below cover, as Ashley and Pike ran out with the militiamen. Prototype finished off his cigarette, and activated his helmet. He powered up his biotics again, jumping to the top of pile of rubble. He pulled out his shotgun, and fired a shot at one of the Maturians running away. The Maturian exploded, with only his legs falling to the ground. Prototype dropped down from the elevated position, as a Maturian sniper fired at him. The slug hit his shields, warning Prototype that there were still others. Ashley lay down on the rubble, and fired a shot at the sniper, hitting him in the head. Ashley dropped down next to Prototype, as Pike and two of the militiamen crouched at the top, firing bursts at the Maturians.

"We got them on the run!" Prototype yelled, looking over the low cover.

Ashley popped out and fired a shot, killing another Maturian. Prototype rolled out of cover and stood, firing out a shot from his shotgun. He loaded in another clip, before charging at one of the Maturians. He hit the Maturian in the head with his knee, blasting it off with the aid of biotics. Prototype jumped up in the air, then slammed his fist into the ground, detonating a biotic burst. The shockwave sent two Maturians into the air, and killed another. Pike shot one of the Maturians in the air, and the other just dropped to the ground. Prototype walked over and asked him,

"Why are your people doing this?"

The Maturian coughed, then said,

"We… were… are… being controlled… by… by," and then the Maturian died.

Prototype frowned, and then stood up. He looked at the others, saying,

"They aren't doing this because they want power."

"What do you mean?" Pike asked.

"They are being controlled to do this. What and how they are being controlled, I don't know." Prototype replied.

Pike looked down at the Maturian corpse, while Prototype walked to the edge of the rubble island. He looked at the city, and the endless bombardment from the Maturian ship-to –planet cannons. There were pockets of fire everywhere, and all the tall buildings had been destroyed. Prototype frowned at the horrible spectacle, and brought up his omni-tool. He searched through for Urdnot Gulv. He opened up the message tab, and sent him a request for a berserker squad. He then dropped of the ledge and in behind some cover, as a sweeping burst smashed into the rubble above him. He ducked lower as some of the burst hit the piece of low cover. Prototype popped out and fired a short burst, as the others dropped beside him. Ashley popped out and emptied a clip, the slugs slamming into the Maturian soldiers, splattering blood everywhere. The other Maturian soldiers just kept firing, trying to stop the Human soldiers. Pike stood out of cover, and fired an overload, destroying some of their shields. Prototype stood as well, firing an accurate burst. He then powered up a charge. He slammed into a Maturian heavy, smashing him against the wall. Prototype pulled out his shotgun, popped in another clip, then fired. A Maturian ran past the powerful blast, getting cut down in the blink of an eye. Prototype loaded another clip in and fired a Maturian pyro. The pyro screamed as his tanks started to hiss, before exploding with an almighty boom. Prototype flew back, landing on a small pile of rubble twenty meters away. Prototype groaned as Pike picked him up and dragged him behind a wall. Prototype retracted his right arm and howled as the metal pulled at his skin. He looked down and saw the missing skin, melted into the suit by the searing heat of the explosion. He gagged slightly, and then looked back to his left. He saw his shotgun, lying next to a Maturian body, while a militiaman tried to reach it. The militiaman rolled to it, then a 20 centimetre metal spike knocked him against the wall. The militiaman looked over at Prototype, his body pinned, before another spike smashed his head. Prototype looked away and blinked, a tear coming to his eye. He Looked back and grimaced, before rolling out and towards his shotgun. He picked it up and rolled into a small dip in the ground. He placed his shotgun back, and grabbed his assault rifle. He stood, left arm hanging limply, and fired a long burst. The majority of the burst hit the Maturian grenadier in the chest, smashing him against the wall. Prototype ran forward, sliding on his belly next to Ashley. He rolled onto his back, and asked Ashley,

"So why did you call me Shepard?"

"Because it suits you," Ashley replied, "and I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out."

Prototype looked over his shoulder at the rest of the Maturians, then stood and fired a burst. A Maturian marine screamed as his arm blew off. Ashley waited for Prototype to get back to cover before asking,

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"It's fucked," Prototype replied, retracting the metal armour and continuing, "I killed a pyro, and the explosion melted the armour to my skin."

Ashley looked down, then gagged at the sight of the skin-less arm. Prototype replaced the armour, the stood and fired another burst. Ashley rolled out and fired her sniper, killing a Maturian sniper. Ashley looked over at Prototype as he grimaced, a shot bouncing off his left arms armour. She frowned, then loaded another clip into her sniper, then fired it again. Ashley yelped slightly as a stray shot hit her shields from behind, making her roll back into cover.

[-]

The Human Alliance 20th support flotilla hit the relay into the Arcturus Stream. The HACV Brian May, captained by Admiral Lane Butler, fired its main guns instantly, hitting a Maturian frigate. The frigate exploded, disjointing the surrounding ships. The fleet was made up mostly of pocket dreadnoughts and battleships, and was classified as a dog fleet. The Maturians had nothing like it. The size and destructive power rivalled a small supernova, with enough ships to put two planets, at once, under siege. It was the pride and joy of the Alliance navy, and was only sent to handle true threats. The Maturian captains ordered all cruisers to provide cover fire for the dreadnoughts, so that they could reach the relay with as little loss as possible. The Maturian cruisers opened fire on the Alliance fleet, their main guns barely affecting the shields of the massive array of ships. The HACV Brian May, the largest dreadnought in the fleet, fired a Maturian cruiser, breaking it in half. Lane Butler smiled, as one of the communication officers opened a channel with Admiral Douglas, who said,

"Lane, glad to see you're still happy to fight."

"Of course Douglas," Lane replied with a salute, "so what is the situation?"

"The Maturians dropped troops on Terminus Oculus, then a distress signal went out. I pulled together these four ships, not knowing that a full fleet was parked above the planet. We have troops on the ground trying to help coordinate liberation efforts."

"How many troops?" Lane asked.

"Not enough it seems," Douglas replied with a sigh.

Douglas looked over his shoulder as someone yelled something at him, and he then said,

"Lane, do whatever the fuck it takes to blow these bastards up, dismissed."

He then turned and ran off to the elevator.


End file.
